


Simple Pleasures

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, and fiances, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + birthday headcanons





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than my average fic because of the style and whatnot, and I wasn't going to post it on here originally seeing as it was just a little request someone had for their birthday on tumblr. Nevertheless, here we are. I hope you guys like it!

**Alec’s birthday**

Alec will be adamant about the fact that he still needs to go into work for the day, but after he falls asleep Magnus will turn off his alarm and make sure he sleeps in for as long as possible. The next morning Alec will wake up thoroughly confused because the sun is already high in the sky and Magnus isn’t still asleep beside him, and then he’ll look at the clock and panic. Magnus will come into the room holding plates with belgian waffles for both of them- because of course it became a running joke- and sooth him into staying in bed, and Alec won’t even be mad because Magnus will just keep giving him that beautiful smile that he knows makes Alec’s heart race. 

They’ll sit and eat and talk about what they want to do for the rest of the day, but they won’t end up doing any of it because a brief kiss will turn into more and then before they know it the sun will be sinking below the horizon and they’ll have just emerged from the bedroom as orange and pink and purple mix together to form something breathtaking in the sky. They’ll pour some wine and sit on the balcony and watch as the clouds change color and the stars begin to come out one by one, and Magnus will brush his lips against Alec’s ear and whisper stupid little jokes to him that will make him giggle and cuddle further into where his back is pressed against Magnus’ chest.

Later in the night Alec will look over at Magnus, right into the molten brown eyes that he loves so much, and he’ll tell him that he doesn’t want to leave him. He’ll say that he had been thinking about it for a while, and that he doesn’t want there to be a world in which either one of them have to exist without the other. He’ll watch those eyes that he fell in love so quickly and easily with fill with tears of happiness and disbelief. He’ll cup Magnus’ cheeks in his hands and he’ll pour everything he’s feeling into a kiss that neither of them will ever forget. They’ll go to bed pressed so close together that they won’t be sure where one of them begins and the other ends, and it’ll be perfect, because they’re perfect, and they’re forever.

 

* * *

 

 

**Magnus’ Birthday**

Magnus will insist that he doesn’t want a huge party, so Alec will stay up one night making a list of all of the places in New York that he used to frequent on his own. In the morning, he’ll make Magnus coffee and breakfast and when they shower together he’ll wash Magnus’ hair, just because he likes doing it and he has grown to love the smell of sandalwood. He’ll watch as Magnus goes through his routine for getting ready with a pounding heart and veins full of anticipation, and then they’ll go. He won’t let Magnus portal them, wanting the trip to be as simple and carefree as possible, and Magnus will just smile wider at him, because he never would have expected Alec to want to do anything the mundane way.

They’ll walk through the city hand in hand, taking the subway to different destinations, and they’ll eat a bacon burger from the East Village for dinner, because in all the time that they’ve been together Alec has never managed to drag Magnus there with him. Alec will laugh as Magnus tries to chew the first big bite he takes, and then they’ll have a competition to see who can finish theirs first. Magnus will win, because Magnus  _always_  wins. When the sun starts to set they’ll head back to Brooklyn and wande through Prospect Park until they find an empty bench. Magnus will lean his head on Alec’s shoulder and they’ll look up at the sky.

Except Magnus will actually watch the kids running around, and the proud and loving smiles that their parents wear, and he’ll experience a longing inside of him that he hasn’t felt in forever. He’ll lift his head and look over at Alec, and ask if he’ll ever want kids, and he’ll be terrified that he’s moving too fast and expecting too much. But Alec will just get that huge smile on his face that makes the skin next to his eyes crinkle and he’ll press his forehead to Magnus’ and say that of course he wants kids with Magnus. He wants  _everything_  with Magnus. 

They’ll be dead on their feet when they get back to the loft, but their minds will be alive and thrumming with plans for the future, and it will suddenly hit both of them that they really do have forever. When they’re ready for bed and Magnus is stretching his arms above his head as he yawns, Alec will brush his fingers against Magnus’ face, and Magnus will look over to see a velvet box being presented to him, another symbol of their eternity. He won’t hesitate to let Alec slide the ring that’s inside onto his finger and whisper  _yes, yes, yes,_  in between teary kisses and inescapable smiles, because this is all he’s ever wanted and dreamed of for so long. And despite the fact that he had known deep down in his soul that he would have Alec forever, he will fall asleep more sure than ever that he finally found who he was destined to be with, and the smile that results from that confidence will not fade once through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at magnusbicon to see me screaming over the new trailer that is being released tomorrow!


End file.
